Benutzer Diskussion:Bane97/Archiv
[[User Talk:Bane97|'Diskussion']] • • • Wilkommen in meinem Diskussionsarchiv! Bitte beachtet, dass dies ein Archiv ist. Kontaktieren könnt ihr mich hier. Hi, Cosmo und Wanda Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Saviour1981. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- DMcAllister124 (Diskussion) 19:51, 5. Apr. 2012 Benutzerseite Ich wollte deine Benutzerseite verschönern... --DMcAllister124 20:48, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Trotzdem bearbeitet man nicht einfach fremde Benutzerseiten. Außerdem finde ich nicht, dass es schöner ausgesehen hat. --Berni 20:49, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Und wieso nicht? Ich fand schon! --DMcAllister124 20:53, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::: Du wirst gesperrt! Du schadest diesem Wiki ! --DMcAllister124 21:04, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bane97 Hallo, schön dass du uns doch noch erhalten bleibst :-) Ich habe mich für den Adminposten beworben da es hier keinen Admin emhr gibt und der Gründer wahrscheinlich keien Zeit hat oder sonstwie abwesend ist. Ich hoffe mal, dass ich hier einiges tun kann und ich hoffe, dass du auch ein wenig länger bleibst, Kumpel :-) Liebe Grüße Saviour1981 22:25, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Savoir. Ich habe mir mal gedacht, ich schaue mal wieder vorbei und sehe mich ein bisschen um und habe dabei das mit Gzt entdeckt. Ich finde es eine gute Idee, dass du das Wiki adoptieren willst, da du (mMn) dafür geeignet bist. Weiterhin werde ich auch versuchen, hier weiter Artikel zu bearbeiten bzw. zu erstellen, da ich mich auch ein bisschen mit der Serie auskenne und derzeit eigentlich nicht wirklich an einem Projekt aktiv mitarbeite. --Berni 12:01, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::He, he, das freut mich zu hören. Na dann gutes Gelingen :-) --Saviour1981 13:03, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, gutes Gelingen. Oder wie ein Klingone sagen würde: Qapla'. --Berni 13:13, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Glückwunsch Okay Ihr Habt Rausgefunden Dass Ich Der Gründer Bin, Glückwunsch! Dass Wiki gehört also rechtlich mir! --DMcAllister124 12:27, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :So, da das jetzt endgültig raus ist: Warum hast du mich gesperrt? Verdacht auf Vandalismus? Verdacht? Könntest du das bitte genauer beschreiben, McAllister? --Berni 13:37, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: VehelSponge Jetzt Bitte ! Ich Habe Meine Maske Fallen Lassen ! Du Bist Ein Feind Dieses Wikis ! --DMcAllister124 16:57, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Und warum schreibst du dann jetzt nicht als VehelSponge? --Berni 17:00, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::: Wieso Sollte Ich ? ! Ich Übernehme Jetzt Als DMcAllister124 ! Und Du Hast Uns Nur Geschadet ! --DMcAllister124 17:01, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ok, ist gut ...du... Aber was meinst du mit Verdacht? Entweder Vandalismus oder kein Vandalismus. Dazwischen gibt es nichts.--Berni 17:04, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Würden Wir Uns Jetzt Im normalen Modus Befinden Würde Dir Recht Geben ! Aber Dass Hier Ist Die Ausnahmezustand ! Dass bedeutet: Dass Aufgrund Der Hohen Vandalismus Attacken Schon Auch Nur Ein Kleiner Verdacht Zur Sperrung Führt ! --DMcAllister124 17:07, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was Vandalismus ist? Das ist kein Vandalismus (jedenfalls nicht meinerseits). Das ist Vandalismus (nur ein Beispiel). --Berni 17:11, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Ich Wusste Nicht Wenn Ich Vertrauen Soll ! Es Gibt Hier Vandalismus Denn Ich Aufhalten Muss Entweder Hilfst Du Mir Oder Nicht ! --DMcAllister124 17:13, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Ich würde dir nur zu gerne helfen. Allerdings bin ich gesperrt und es existiert hier kein Vandalismus. --Berni 17:15, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Doch Es Gibt Hier ' Vandalismus' Ich Entsperre Dich ! Halte den Vandalismus Auf ! --DMcAllister124 17:21, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok, dann sag mir bitte wie. --Berni 17:24, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::: Ganz Einfach Wenn DU Vandalismus Siehst( Denn Es Hier Im Moment In Massen Gibt ) Mach Ihn Wieder Rückgängig Und Melde Denjenigen ! --DMcAllister124 18:13, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok, wenn das so ist: DMcAllister124 hat auf den Seiten "Cosmo und Wanda Wiki:Aktuelle Ereignisse", Benutzer:Weas-El, Cosmo und Wanda Wiki, Cosmo und Wanda Wiki:Portal, Staffel 1 und Benutzer:Saviour1981 vandaliert. Das sollte alles rückgängig gemacht werden. --Berni 18:20, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke Hi, danke fürs Aufräumen auf meiner Benutzerseite nach dem "Besuch" diese pubertierenden Schwachkopfs.. War ja ein ziemlich hartnäckiges Bürschchen: Hab am Anfang versucht zu revertieren aber ohne Rechte bringt das nichts, bin ich irgendwie nicht gewöhnt, in allen anderen Wikis in denen ich mich rumtreibe bin ich Admin... Das wär ja endlich mal was für unseren Schotten gewesen..."sein" Wiki im Ausnahmeszustand und unter Vandalenbeschuss Grüsse, Wolf Habari Sakasi 20:47, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Keine Ursache. Das war wirklich mal eine Vandalismusattacke wie sie im Lehrbuch steht. --Berni (Diskussion) 06:14, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::hätte mich nicht gewundert wenn da mehrere Ausrufezeichen in den "Beiträgen" gewesen wären...Habari Sakasi 08:22, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vorschlag Ich habe am 26. April zusätzlich Bürokratenrechte bekommen (was DMcAllister offensichtlich sauer aufstößt) und nun möchte ich dir folgenden Vorschlag unterbreiten: hättest du Lust, zweiter Admin hier zu werden? Momentan bist du öfters hier als ich und falls mal was sein sollte, dass du dann etwas tun kannst (vandalierende IP, die gestoppt werden muss oder ungeeignete Bilder löschen...). Was hältst du davon? Liebe Grüße Saviour1981 23:16, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Danke für das Angebot. Aufgrund der vor kurzem stattgefundenen Vandalismusattacke wäre es wirklich vorteilhaft, wenn es zwei Admins gäbe. Daher nehme ich den Vorschlag gerne an. --Berni 11:50, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) :: Alles klar, nun biost du auch ein Admin. Frohes Schaffen :-) --Saviour1981 17:20, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Film Der Film wo Timmy erwachsen ist exestiert hier zweimal auf Seiten,einmal Werd` erwachsen Timmy Turner!,und einmal A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!.Das zweite was ich gennant habe ist wohl der Englische Titel von Werd erwachsen Timmy Turner. (Vom 3 Mai 2012) — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von (Diskussion) 3. Mai 2012, 11:23:01. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Danke für die Information. Ich habe jetzt mal beim englischen Titel eine Weiterleitung erstellt (Keine Angst, ich habe den Text nicht gelöscht und es gäbe ja auch noch die Versionsgeschichte). Da beide Seiten allerdings ziemlich groß sind (6.032 Bytes und 2.969 Bytes), sollte man aber versuchen, den Inhalt von der kleineren Seite auch bei der größeren unterzubringen. Ich werde versuchen, dies möglichst zeitnah in Tat umzusetzen. --Berni 11:50, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Spam Es wurden wieder Seiten erstellt die nichts mit Cosmo und Wanda zu tun haben,ZB "Skipper",oder "Don der Wal",und auch noch "Boba Fett" und so weiter.Diese Seiten sollte man löschen. — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von (Diskussion) 19. Mai 2012, 21:38:32. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Danke für die Information. --Berni (Diskussion) 20:20, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Schon wieder wurden Seiten erstellt wie "Spatzenhirne" und "Boba Fett" ! — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von (Diskussion) 22. Mai 2012, 19:53:22. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :::Danke --Berni (Diskussion) 18:25, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) kleiner Tip... Hi Bernhard, um solche Spinner wie den Typ gestern einzubremsen gibt es ein prima Tool zum berechnen der Ranges, siehe hier. Damit kannst Du bei 2 oder mehr IPs den zu blockenden Bereich recht genau definieren. Aus meiner Erfahrung: bis zu /16 oder /15 er Ranges mach ich dicht, danach (also bei allem kleiner /15) geht es schon fast in die Millionen geblockter Adressen, da muss man ggf. abwägen, vor allem bei grossen Wikis wie z.B. dem Scrubs Wiki. Ansonsten: Du machst nen prima Job hier, wollte ich nur mal so nebenbei anmerken.... Grüsse, Wolf aka Habari Sakasi 18:51, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Danke für den Tipp und das Kompliment. Ich werde mir die Seite mal ansehen. --Berni (Diskussion) 11:08, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Elfen-Akademie Also es gibt ja die Seite "Elfen-Akademie",eigentlich heißt es aber Wunschbrunnen. — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von (Diskussion) 11. Jun. 2012, 17:27. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Ok, danke für den Hinweis. --Berni (Diskussion) 18:48, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vandalismus << Beitrag entfernt >> Jemand erstellt hier schon die ganze Zeit lang irgendwelche unnötigen Seiten ZB "Findet ihr das auch nicht Unfair?",oder "LALALALLALA".Manchmal sind in den erstellten Seiten auch beleidigungen drinnen.Also man könnte auch jemanden Sperren wenn man so welche Seiten erstellt oder? Auf der Seite Denzel Crocker hat dieser Typ eine beleidigung geschrieben!!! — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von (Diskussion) 11. Jun. 2012, 19:33. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Danke für die Infos. Ich habe jetzt die Seiten gelöscht und die restlichen Beiträge mittels Bot-Flag rückgängig gemacht. Ich hab ihm jetzt eine kleine Auszeit gegönnt. --Berni (Diskussion) 18:40, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Wurde der Typ gesperrt?Oder kann er bald wieder Seiten hier erstellen? (20:47 Uhr) (11 Juni 2012) (Von Nicht angemeldeter Benutzer) :::Erstmal hab ich ihn mal für 2 Wochen gesperrt, danach sollte er die Lust verloren haben. Wenn nicht, bekommt er eben eine längere Auszeit. Übrigens: Auf Diskussionsseiten sollte man immer mit vier Tilden (~~~~) unterschreiben. Das wird dann automatisch in den Benutzernamen (oder in deinem Fall in deine IP-Adresse) und einen Zeitstempel umgewandelt. Wenn du deine Anonymität schützten möchtest, kannst du dir auch ein Benutzerkonto anlegen. Damit hättest du viele Vorteile (kannst du hier nachlesen) und wir könnten deine Beiträge besser zuordnen. --Berni (Diskussion) 19:20, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Frage Wie macht man dieses Zeichen bei seiner Email-Adresse,ich meine dieses a was in einem Kreis ist.(18 Juni),(14:43 Uhr),(Von nicht angemeldeter benutzer) :Wenn du @ meinst, dann macht man das auf einer gewöhnlichen Computertastatur mit AltGr + Q. (und zum 5. mal: ~~~~) --BerniD 12:48, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bot aktivieren wie heißt dein Bot? Weas-El würde den dann aktivieren. Siehe hier :-) Liebe Grüße, Saviour1981 16:45, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hatte vergangenes Wochenende nicht so viel Zeit, um mich damit zu beschäftigen. Vorher hätte ich mal versucht, den Benutzer CosmoWanda-Bot zu erstellen, was aber nicht funktionierte (Wikia hatte irgendwelche Probleme). Ich versuche es dann später nochmal und benachrichtige dann ggf. Weas-El. --Berni (Diskussion) 16:58, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Benutzerseite Liebe Bane97 Ich bin es die mal deine Seite, versaut hatte.Ich wollte mich wegen meines dummes Benehmens entschuldigen, und mehr Verantwortungs auf die Seite haben und sie schön nutzen,dass sie besser werden kann! Ich hoffe, du nimmst meine Worte auch wahr! — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von (Diskussion) 17. Jun. 2012, 22:32. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Ich habe deinen Beitrag nach unten verschoben, da es sich dabei um einen neuen Abschnitt handelt. (Nur so nebenbei: Ich bin männlich) Vandalismus ist übrigens eine sinnlose Sache, da man sowieso alles rückgängig machen kann. Es ist (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmefälle) nicht möglich, etwas so zu löschen, dass man es nicht wiederherstellen könnte. Somit ist Vandalismus ungefähr genau so überflüssig wie die Frage, ob jemand noch schlafe ;-) --BerniD 12:49, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mark Chang Auf der Seite Mark Chang ist was Schief gelaufen! — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von (Diskussion) 19:44, 23. Jun. 2012. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. --- Der Admin wird sich darum kümmern PandS 18:10, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Erledigt! --BerniD 18:19, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke für die schnelle Bearbeitung, Berni! PandS 08:05, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Anmeldung Ist es kostenlos sich hier anzumelden? (17 Juni 2012) (17:09 Uhr) (Von Nicht angemeldeter benutzer) :Ja, es ist kostenlos. Deine zusätzlichen Befugnisse kannst du auf dieser Seite im Abschnitt Benutzer nachlesen. Darunter fallen dann z. B. die Funktionen Seiten verschieben oder Bilder hochladen. Übrigens kannst du auch mit vier Tilden (~~~~) signieren, was dann automatisch in Benutzernamen/IP-Adresse und Zeit umgewandelt wird. , so wie ich: --BerniD 17:57, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe gerade versucht mich anzumelden,ich hatte alles richtig geschrieben mein Passwort,meine Email Adresse.Da stande auf einmal das gerade irgendwie keine Anmeldungen genommen werden! (18.Juni),(15:00),(Von 87.147.97.80),(Frage zur Anmeldung) :::Ich habe vor kurzem auch mal versucht, einen Bot-Account zu machen, was aber auch nicht funktionierte. Alternativ könntest du versuchen, dich in einem anderem Wiki von Wikia anzumelden. Dieser Account würde dann für ganz Wikia (inklusive dem Wiki hier) gelten. Versuch mal, dich hier zu registrieren und dich dann hier im Wiki anzumelden. --BerniD 13:08, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Da klappts auch irgendwie nich!ich will mich hier aber so gerne anmelden.(18 Juni),(15:25),(Von 87.147.97.80),(Frage zur Anmeldung) :::::Warte kurz, ich frag mal nach. --BerniD 13:27, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Also wie ist das jetzt,also da steht ja immer momentan nehmen wir keine Anmeldungen.Aber das ist bei voll vielen Wikis so das dass da sthet,bei ICarly stehr auch genau das gleiche,und da wo du mir vorgeschlagen hast das ich mich da anmelden soll das hatte auch nicht geklappt,bei Cosmo und Wanda klappt es aber auch nicht.(18.Juni),(20:04),(87.147.97.80),(Frage zur Anmeldung) :::::::Hallo zusammen. Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass es zurzeit bei der Anmeldung technische Probleme gäbe. Wenn die Meldung kommt, dass Registrierungen zur Zeit nicht möglich seien, dann läuft vielleicht gerade ein Update oder so etwas. Ich habe die Frage mal nach oben weitergereicht. Da scheint allerdings gerade ein Meeting stattzufinden, die Antwort könnte auf sich warten lassen. :::::::Ich würde es einfach später nochmal probieren, vielleicht mal bis morgen warten, und es am besten auch mit einem anderen Browser versuchen. Sollte das dann auch nicht klappen, melde dich bitte nochmal direkt bei mir. Gruß --Weas-El 18:29, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Nachtrag: Ich konnte gerade einen neuen Account registrieren. Falls es bei dir noch immer nicht gehen sollte, sag nochmal Bescheid. --Weas-El-RegisterTest 18:34, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Dankeschön.(18.Juni 2012),(20:34 Uhr),(Von 87.147.104.50),(Will mich hier anmelden) ::::::::Hallo Bane97! Es klappt leider immer noch nicht mit der Anmeldung.Muss man viellericht bei Facebook angemeldet sein?(21.Juni),(15:45 Uhr),(Von 87.147.113.28),(Will mich hier anmelden) :::::::::Nein, mit Facebook hat das nichts zu tun, das ist nur eine Zusatzfunktion, die man verwenden kann, wenn man will. Probiers einfach immer wieder. --BerniD 14:16, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Hallo anonymer User, hast du deinen Browser erneut de- und installiert? ::::::::::Wenn nicht, dann deinstalliere deinen Browser und installiere ihn erneut. Dann besuche bitte ein anderes Wiki und melde dich dort an! ::::::::::PandS 08:52, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Mit einem speziellen Browser hat es höchstwahrscheinlich nichts zu tun, da ich es bereits auf mehreren verschiedenen Browsern (Google Chrome, Mozilla Firefox, Internet Explorer etc.) versucht habe. Das einzige was man machen kann, ist abwarten und es immer wieder zu versuchen. --BerniD 12:29, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lieber Anonymer User, :::::::::::::bitte versuche dich mal bei einer Freundin bzw. Freund dich anzumelden! Dann sollte es eigentlich funktionieren. PandS 16:25, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hallo Bane97!Es hat englisch geklapt sich hier anzumelden.(Von A.Eichmann),(Freitag.13 Juli),(12:46 Uhr),(Endlich). ::::::::::::::Ich bin plötzlich nicht mehr angemeldet! ::::::::::::::Es klappt wieder!(Von A.Eichmann),(Freitag 13 Juli),(14:51 Uhr),(Klappt wieder). :::::::::::::::Dann können wir jetzt glücklicherweise dieses Thema abhaken. Deine jetzigen zusätzlichen Rechte kannst du übrigens hier im Abschnitt Benutzer (3. von Unten) nachlesen. Und da ich immer noch nicht die Hoffnung verloren habe: Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit ~~~~. --BerniD 19:18, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC)